Electrical components, such as metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices, for electronic devices are becoming increasingly smaller. Much of the desire to have smaller electrical components arises from the smaller sizes of the electronic devices themselves. Decreasing the size of arrays of transistors can lead to smaller electrical components while allowing for larger arrays of transistors within such electrical components.